Zoey 101: Kids from the Hole
by zeldagamesforever
Summary: Two kids from a poor coal mine town arrive at PCA. Takes place at the start of a new school year
1. The Miracle

Hello, I am new to this site, so this is my first story. I hope you like this story.

I OWN NOTHING of Zoey 101

Chapter One: The Miracle

Harry and Monica Wolfgang are two average kids from a not so average town. Shamokin, Pennsylvania has only one purpose, to mine out the tons of anthracite coal. However, there hasen't been coal since 1979. Their father, Johann Wolfgang, was the mine superintendent. He tried his best to find the coal down there, but so far, they've been only finding nothing but rock slabs. In some sections of the mine, the slopes go downward, getting narrower each yard. Sometimes, the miners had to get down on all fours to get to their area in a section. That was theirway of life in Shamokin, Pennylvania until July of 2006. Until that time,the citizenswere downright poor, and the schoolthe childrenwent to had to rely on the government for support.They hated to be living in the poorest city of the coal region. Their father kept saying to stay hopeful, but hopeful of what, hoping that someone would buy rock slabs?

The Wolfgang family came here from Germany before the Nazis rise to power. They were the experts of coal mining, so Shamokin hired them to run the coal mine.Johann was born in 1956.Their motherwas born in 1958. They had three children, the oldest, Michael Wolfgang born in 1978. Follow by the twin in 1991.

The other families of Shamokin had much worse than the Wolfgang family. The Wolfgang family had goverment support to get through. Others did not want the government to help them, even though my father urged them to. They felt that they would rather get paid only three cents a month rather than taking the government's offering.

One day, Harry ask his father, "Dad, why are we poor?"

Johann look at him. "What are you talking about?"

"I mean, is why we poor that mom run out on us?" Harry ask.

He shook his head. "No. Your mother ran off because she loved another man, more poorer than us, and they hopped a train bound for the declining steel mills in Western Pennsylvania and Ohio," Johann said. "It is not your fault, mine, or even the hold full of nothing but rock slabs. Okay?"

Harry nod his head, then went back upstairs.

When Monica heard about the story, she went ballistic about it. For about three months, she was a wild girl running around the town shouting, "Why did you did that mom?"

After three months, Johann fall in love with a poor Polish girl, Anna Issac. Monica became happy again now that a woman was back in the house.

"Monica, do you really like Anna?" Johann ask her on the first night Anna lived in their house.

Monica shook her head wild. Johann smile, then left the room.

Anna was very nice to the family, although, she wanted Johann to simply shut down the mine because it is over now. One time, when he brought his pay home, and slams it onto the kitchen table, she said, "Whatever you make down there, it is not enought."

In the summer of 2006, Michael manage to hustle for a device that would measure how much coal was in the mine when they find a new seam. People thought it would be worthless, but they would be proven wrong.

By July, Harry was extreamly bored. There was hardly anything to do in the poorest town of the coal region. Usually, he would always go to the library supported by rich people, the only place with the latest things. One time, he was just surfing when he typed the letters, PCA. It came back with one search, Pacific Coast Academy. Quickly, he printed it out and showed it to dad, who said, "We are too poor to afford you to go to a boarding schoool." Then he went to his office at the mine.

Harry was so disappointed after that. He really wanted to get out of Shamokin and get a better education. He wish that a miracle would happen soon. He didn't expect that his wish would come true.

Near the end of the third week of July, the evening shift was just cleaning out the coal mine when they decided to play around with the old dyamite in there. When the dyamite blew up, at all the sections of the mine, they had found coal. They had it measure to be thirteen thousand miles long, thirteen yards wide, and still the usual five feet deep. Quickly, all the miners there was called back to the mines by six o' clock. My father was constantly shouting "WE FOUND COAL. LETS MINE IT OUT!"

Quickly, the miners grab their lunch boxes, helments, and clothing, and ran down to the tipple. However, there was only one elevator that goes down, and carries only forty people. There were two set of steps next to the shaft and they used them to get workers down faster. It took about fifty minutes to use the steps though. All the sections began to use the machines that hadn't been used for a while. In one of the sections, the machines broke down.

"Okay, someone, get help to get these machines fixed," the foreman said. They didn't know that Johann was there. "There will be no waiting around. Grab your shovels, pick axes, and dyamite, and start digging out the coal!" he shouted. Quickly, the men in that section, even the foreman, starts shoveling the coal into the cars.

A disel enging arrives with about forty coal boxes. When the top of the tipple got full of coal, the operator push the button to open the doors to dump the coal into the cars. Unfortunatley, they weren't working.

"Johann, the slot in the tipple isn't opening!" he shouted into the phone.

"Get some men out to the tipple. There's some rope near the forest that was use to open and close the slot doors," Johann said. "And quickly, quickly.

Quickly he did, for there were about ten men at the rope. They grab it and the tipple operator shouts "PULL!" They tug on the rope, but the slot doors won't bardge. They tried it again, but still the slot doors aren't giving up.

"Man, those doors are dead jammed," one of the miner said.

The pit in the tipple was starting to get full of coal, but the doors aren't giving up. They tug ont the rope for hours and hours. Finally, at one o' clock, with thirty men and twenty women on the rope, the doors finally gave in and the coal fell into the car. After it got full, they let go of the rope and the doors close tight shut again. After the train move, they pull on it again, and more coal fell into the car. After doing this for about fifty minutes, the train left the tipple and went on it's way for the steel mills in Pittsburgh.

At the end of the day, they felt like they were rich once more. For the first time in their lives since 1979, they felt that they were important people of America.

Near the end of August, the three cents the miners only get finally turned into pay checks, of about $439.93 for each miner. Rich at last, they bought a lot of new things they could never buy. The old way of Shamokin was finally over. They were back to the way Shamokin was before 1979, a booming coal mining town, shipping the coal not only to the steel mills in Pittsburgh, but to local homes still on coal furnaces, even oversea to the steel mills in the world.

Just when the school year was about to begin, Harry and Monica got their things for tenth grade.Theygot to the front doorwhen their father blocked their way.

"Dad, we need to go to school," Monica said. "Why are you blocking us?"

"Yeah dad, Anna doesn't block you when you go to work," Harry said.

Johann stood there for about a moment, then he said, "That's because you are nolonger students at the high school."

Harry and Monica got angry. "You aren't going to let up go back to school?" they shouted.

"No," dad said. "Because you new school now...is Pacific...Coast...Academy in California."

I know this doesn't seem like a Zoey 101 fan fic, but this is only the beginning. I hope you read this story, and I hope you like the beginning.


	2. The Train to California

Chapter two: The Train to California

"You serious dad, you're going to send us to PCA?" Monica ask.

"Yeah. I am now going to make more money to afford the tuition, and I'll try and buy some stocks just in case something happens in the mine," Johann said. "However, there is one catch."

"What is it?" Harry ask. "Are we not going until October?"

"No, but you will miss the first two days school because you have to go by train," their dad said.

"I thought we were going to take an airplane," Harry said.

Johann shook his head. "Sorry, but I can't afford to buy a car, insurance, or gas yet. So tomorrow, you are going to hop a boxcar for PCA," Johann said.

Harry and Monica looked confused. "How?" they ask a minute later.

"My friend Bob is going to allow you to hop the train, but there another catch. You are going to jump out when you're near PCA," Johann said.

"That's crazy," Harry said. "But alright."

The next day,they packing uptheirpossession (which by the way isn't much but two small typewriter, seven pieces of paper, a few clothing, and their puppy, Billy). Johann gives them their schedules, a calander, a few bucks, and a permit allowing their dog. Last night, Johann gave them both two ancient swords, both embeded with jewlery. Those swords belong to their German ancestors who fought in the German wars back in the past. They also receive permits to have them here, but they must be encase in a glass case. Their dad already send a glass case for the swords ahead of time.

Now that they're ready for California, they walk over to the mine where there was an ancient steam engine waiting for them. On it was about twenty-five coal cars, two box cars, and in the steam engine was their father's friend, Bob. Bob Mason was originally from Pottsville, which was next to them, but when their mine was run down to the ground, he came to Shamokin. Then when they've been finding nothing but rock, he applied for work on the local railroad as a engine operator. Because he was shipping fromthe now operationalcoal mine, he had to use the steam engine they had there. He manage to bring at least two boxcars all the way to Shamokin.

"How's it going in the mine now?" Bob ask them while they were hopping the train.

"It's going good," Monica said.

"Yeah. I can't believe they just had to use dyamite to find the coal," said Harry. After hopping the train, he started hacking a lot. He gets out a bandanna and coughs wildly into it. "Allergies?" Bob ask.

"Yeah. Very bad allergies," Harry said.

Actually, it wasn't allergies at all. Ever sine the coal mine reopen, he's been going down there ever since, and got caught in the coal dust everytime. In three words, black lung disease. However, he doesn't know it, his other famliy members and Anna don't know, and he doesn't know he has it.

"Well, if you're alright, then California here we come," Bob said. After the last coal car was filled up with coal, they started to move from the Shamokin coal mine tipple for Pacific Coast Academy.

Meanwhile, at PCA

A black Crysler cruiser was speeding all the way to the entrance of the PCA campus. After arriving at the student drop off, Zoey Brooks, now a tenth grader, and Dustin Brooks, now a seventh grader, jumps out (literally) of the car.

"Woah Zoey, slow your role," Mr. Brooks said.

"Sorry dad, but I can't wait to meet up with Dana, Lola, Nicole, Chase, Michael, Quinn, even Logan," she said.

"Yeah, and I got meet up with my friends," Dustin said. They got out their luggage and they walk to drop them off at their dorm. In the tenth grade dorms, you are allowed four people in each room. She, Dana, Nicole, and Lola got once again room 101, this timein Jefferson Hall. She arrives at the room and there she sees her friends in the dorm.

"Hey," they all said to Zoey. She was happy to be seeing them. However, something was wrong. "What happened?" Zoey ask.

They point at a glass case that sits on the mantal. Property of Monica Wolfgang, that's what it says on the case.  
"Who's not in here?" Zoey ask.

Lola raised her hand. "I'm with Danielle, Michelle, and Irene in room 102, just next to you all, and this Monica girl," said Lola in disgust. She leave the room in a huf. The next person to come in was Michael. "Hey Zoey, Chase it looking for you by the railroad," he said.

"Mmmm...I wonder why he wants me to meet him at the railroad," Zoey said.

"Acutally, it's for tomorrow, but he wanted to tell you right now because he can't make it to Shushi Rox right now, he's been having bits of problems from home," Michael said. He then leaves the room.

"Mmm...I wonder what kind of problems he have?" Zoey ask.

When Michael returns to his dorm, he talks to Chase.

"Okay man, I know you don't have a problem at home because you are too nice," Michael said. "Now tell me why you wanted me to tell Zoey you do have problems?"

"Michael, what I'm about to say it to be kept between us," Chase said. Michael nodded quickly.

"Okay, Michael, I'm going to, at great risk, tell Zoey that I love her," Chase said.

Michael's smile got bigger. "Finally, it's about time you finally crack up," he said. "It's been like two years, and now I'm going to see if you and Zoey end up together.

"Woah Michael, you might see up together, but you are not going to spy on me and Zoey at the railroad," Chase said. "I just want it to be me and Zoey only. Not you or her friends, hopefully."

"Okay, chill out Chase," Micahel said leaving for the bathroom.

The next day went very fine. However, Zoey and Chase has only two classes together, Mr. Bender's class, and English Class. They also have lunch together and also gym, but nothing else. After the second day was nearing sunset, Zoey set up to find Chase at the railroad. Before she got to the main steps, she saw Chase walking down from the other direction.

"Hey Zoey," he said.

"Hey Chase, how have you been doing?" Zoey ask him. "Is your problem from home settle now?"

"Sort of?" Chase said. "Shall we get to walking?" he ask her holding up his hand.

"Sure," Zoey said grabbing his hands at the tips. They walk about a few yards all the way to the railroad. They knew they had to be careful because a train couuld come anytime, and they have to make sure they are still on school campus.

"Man the ocean looks beautiful from here," Zoey said. They had just walk onto a hill overlookin the school and the ocean.

"Yes it is," Logan said smiling. Then his hand started to get very sweaty. Zoey let go of his hand withing a few seconds.

"Chase, why are you all sweaty?" she ask him?"

"Zoey, I got to tell you something that I've been keeping secret from you for a while," Chase said.

"What is it?" Zoey ask afer hesitating for a moment.

But before he even got the chance to tell her his true feeling for her, a train starts to come, but it wasn't no ordinary train. It was a steam engine.

"Wow, a steam engine, I hadn't seen one for real for my entire life. I'm going down to see it," Zoey said quickly running down the hill. Chase stay up there for a few seconds. "How does this happen to me?" He follows her down the hill.

in the train car

Harry and Monica were sleeping after traveling about a day or two from Shamokin. They wanted to get out of the box car right now. They didn't know if they had left Norfolk, Virginia yet. Then suddenly, a walkie-talkie started to speak, "Harry, Monica, wake up, we're here. Are you awake?"

Harry and Monica quickly wake up. "Yeah, we're awake, what is it?" he ask Bob.

"We have arrive at PCA," Bob said in the walkie-talkie.

Quickly, with the help from Monica, they open the doors that were closed on them for about two days. They saw the view of Pacific Coast Academy. It look very big for them since they came from a small high school. From the steam engine, Bob shouted, "YOU GUYS HAVE EVERYTHING YOU HAVE ON YOUR ARMS?" he ask them.

"YEAH BILLY, WE'RE READY TO JUMP OUT!" Harry said. They had all their suit cases,three in all.

"READY MONICA?" Harry ask her.

"YEAH HARRY!" Monica shouted back. They counted to three, then they jump out of the box car. Their dog, Billy was alright, and they still have everything, and the typewriters are still in good condition. They were looking at the school with good amazment. Then all of a sudden, a voice from somewhere shouted to them. "Are you guys crazy!"

Zoey and Chase had obviously saw them jump out of the boxcar.

I hope this was more of a Zoey 101 chapter.


	3. Getting Settle

Chapter three: Getting Settle

"Why were you guys on that railroad car?" Zoey ask. "It's crazy since you can get yourself killed."

"Easy gal, we were just getting a ride to a place we're going to," Harry said still trying to get up since that Zoey trip him onto the ground.

"Why don't you guys use a car to get to your place?" Chase ask.   
"Because my dad can't afford a car right now, but as soon as more checks come in, he'll be able to afford the tuition for PCA," Monica said. When Harry and Monica finally got up, Zoey got a good glimpse at his face.

"Well, I'm Zoey Brooks, and this is my..." Zoey starts.

"Your boyfriend?" Monica ask.

Zoey shook her head. "No, my best friend, Chase Matthews," Zoey said.

"Yeah, just best friends," Chase said. "Nothing else."

"Well, my name is Harry Wolfgang, and this is my sister, Monica Wolfgang," Harry said. "We're here from Sham... I mean Memphis, Tennessee," he said. He thought that if they knew they were from a coal mining town, they would start humiluating them, probably even get some coal and throw it at them. "Yeah, Memphis, Tennessee, that's where my family is."

Zoey and Chase nods her heads. "Well anyway, let's take you to PCA," she said. They walk for about one and a half miles back to the campus. When they arrive, Harry starts following Chase, and Monica follows Zoey.

When Monica arrives at her dorm, Zoey got her key hanging from her necklace, and opens the door. Dana, Nicole, and Lola were in there studying.

Zoey said, "Everyone, this is a new student, Monica Wolfgang. Monica, this is Dana Cruz, Lola Martinez, and Nicole, um, I never got her last name."

"Anyway, it's nice to meet you all," Monica said.

"Yeah, right," Lola said gathering her things and pushes her out of the way getting out.

"What's her deal?" Monica ask.

"She's mad because she was suppose to be our roomate this year," Zoey said. "Anyway, here's that glass case that came before you did."

Quickly, Monica got her sword out of the suitcase and the permit. She places the sword in the glass case and locks it. Then she puts it back on the mantle, and places the permit into an empty frame and places it next to the glass case.

"What do you guys think about the sword?" Monica ask.

Zoey said, "It looks great but why do you have that sword?"

"It belong to my German ancestors who fought in the German wars back in the past all the way to the Renassiance," Monica said. "My father said that having an important articfact of your past is a very good luck charm while doing something out of the ordinary. You see, my family live slightly poor in Memphis, until my father acquire a job as a high-paying judge. He decided to give us a better education so he had us send here."

Zoey almost smile at that story, "Wow, I can't believe your father got a high paying career," she said. "I thought that your father would be working in a place I heard called Shamokin, PA."

Monica look at her in a shock way. "Why would my father work under the earth?" she ask. "He's not that stupid."

Zoey shook her head. "Actually, I don't mind if someone came from Shamokin, PA. Infact, my uncle once worked there before they started finding nothing but rock slabs down there," she said. "Maybe if you were from Shamokin, it would remind me of my uncle."

"Wait a minute Zoey," Monica said. Zoey looks back. "I am from Shamokin, PA."

"What are you talking about? Your brother said you're from Tennessee," Zoey said.

"He lied. My father doesn't have a good career, he's a mine superintendent for Shamokin," Monica said. "We recently just found 25 seams of coal that goes all over the coal region. He's been getting his original paycheck again, so he invested into lots of stocks, and he decides to send us here. He didn't want people figuring out we're from a mining town for fear of being rejected by you people, what my aunt dubs snobs."

Zoey looks at Monica like some maniac. "That's what you think of us too?"

"No, I don't think that. I think diffrently, even though my great-grandfather took part in the Holocaust," Monica said. "I don't want to be like my great-grandfather because he was a psycho. I want to be myself."

Zoey smiles at her. "Well at least you confess," she said. "We'll start from there if we're to become good friends."

"You know what, I think you should go out with my brother," Monica said.

"Why would I do that?" Zoey ask.

"Because I saw you staring at my brother, and my brother was staring back at you. I know when you're intersted in one another because I see it all the time on TV, even though the TV I had was black and white and showed only those old shows."

Zoey thought it over for a moment. "Well if he asks me out, then I'll try him out."

Meanwhile, in the boys' dorm

Harry enters his dorm with Chase.

"Okay, Harry Wolfgang, these are my and your roomates," he said. "This is Michael, and that is Logan."

"Hey Harry, welcome to PCA," Michael said.

"Wolfgang, what kind of last name is that?" Logan ask.

"A name that went down in German history as one of the greatest people of the German Empire," Harry said. He then takes out the swords. "This sword was passed down to each of my ancestors and was eventually owned by my psycho great-grandfather."

Michael looks at Harry puzzled. "Why did you call your great-grandfather a psycho?" he ask.

"We was a Nazi and a loyal friend of Adolf Hitler," Harry said. "When other Nazis fled Germany when the allies arrive at Berlin, he stayed behind and was arrested with other loyal Nazis."

"Oh, I didn't know you were related to a Nazi," Chase said very nervous.   
"It's okay, I'm nothing like him," Harry said. "In fact, my grandfather, his son, fled Germany right before the Third Reich to Penn...I mean Memphis Tennessee. He was nothing like him either. He liked Jewish people, in fact, he once fell in love with a Jude. But that's enough of me, what about you all?"

Logan stood up. "I can tell you something about us. I'm rich, Michael is somewhat rich, and Chase is in the working class," he said.

"Thanks for sharing our status Logan," Michael said. "I came from a rough background."

"My mother was from Miami, California and my father came from a coal mining camp, Coalwood, West Virginia," Chase said.

Harry smile at his new friends, then he puts the sword in the glass case on the mantle piece. "Hey Chase, can I ask you something?"

"Shoot," Chase said.

"Are you and Zoey really not going out?" Harry ask.

"No, we're nothing but friends," Chase said. "So why do you ask?"

Harry hesitated for a moment, then he said, "I'm going to ask Zoey on a date with me."


	4. The First Class

Chapter Four: The First Class

(the first day for the Wolfgang twins)

It is now the morning of the second day of school, and Chase is still haunted by what Harry had said about asking out Chase. 'I can't believe that Harry would ask Zoey out right when he sees him,' he thought when he woke up. 'Don't worry, Zoey barley dated when she came to school, she might say no to this coal mine camper.'

Harry wakes up, and throws something at Michael and Logan.

"Dude, what did you just throw at us?" Logan ask.

"Anthracite coal," Harry said. "This is one of the hardest coal ever in the world. This is best use to make steel, and also for American homes still running on coal furnaces. I bet you wouldn't know since you are what my father and Anne say, Wohlstand Ruck."

"What does that mean?" Michael ask.

"It's German for Rich Jerk," Harry said, right before he starts hacking up. He grabs his bandanna on the glass case and coughs violently into it. After it is all done, Chase ask, "Are you sick?"

"No, it's my allergies, it last all seasons," Harry said. "I'll have them check out sooner or later so I could get some allergy medicine. Anyway, I'll be going down to breakfast right now." He starts to leave, but Chase stops him.

"Um, Harry, this isn't exactly home, so you should put on some cleaner jean," Chase said.

"Well, if you hadn't notice, my father started getting paid last month so we're a little short to afford anything right now," Harry said. "He said he'll find other ways to get money so we could stay in school." He leaves with the clothes he was wearing yesterday.

"So Zoey, what to do you think about Monica?" Nicole ask.

"I think that Monica is some sort of a nice girl, I just wish she had cleaner clothing," Zoey said.

"Well, she came here from a dirt town, she must had sweat them all out," Dana said.

"Well, if you hadn't notice, she could had wash them clothing," Zoey said. "But there was something strange, a white blouse she owns has some sort of a black shade to it, and it almost smells like she's been around lots of carbon."

"That's what you get for living in a declining coal mining town?" Dana said. "I think she should go back because I don't think she'll ever fit in here."

"Dana, this isn't working," Zoey said. "We shouldn't be ragging on her because she just came here."

"Hey," said Monica from the door. "Anyone want to accompany me down to the cafeteria?"

"Yeah, i will," Zoey said leaving Dana and Nicole behind. Nicole eventually gets up and follows them to the cafeteria.

At the cafeteria, Moncia picks a lot of food from the counters. Harry, who also have a lot of food on his plate, was pigging on it a lot.

"Whoah, Harry Wolfgang, take it easy," Logan said. "Don't you have food frorm your hometown?"

"We did, but it wasn't much," Harry said. "You see, for about three years, my father was nearly out of work, and we had to be put on the welfare list in order for my family and Anne to survive."

"Whose Anne?" Logan ask.

"Anne is my father's girlfriend," Harry said almost coughing. "She diagreed with my father getting food from the government, but became happy once again when he found a job as a salesman. I heard that they've thinking about getting married. I might have a real mother again, not like the one who left my family for a poorer man for Pittsburgh."

"If I was married, and my wife leaves me, I would hunt her down, and take her back," Logan said.

"If I was married, and my wife leaves me, I would blame you Logan Resse because you would steal my wife," Michael said.

"Well, if I was married and my wife leaves me, I would just divorce her," Chase said thinking if Zoey and him got married, and he divorcing her.

"I would just plain and simply get married once again," Harry said. "I refuse to go through court just to legally end a marriage."

"Well buddy, you have to or you can't get married again," Logan said. "Now I want to eat because I'm very hungry."

In the first period, they got Mr. Bender, the media emergance teacher.

"You will like Mr. Bender, he's a cool teacher," Chase said.

"I had better teachers who didn't bother teaching us at all," Harry said. "Besides, I could go on forever without education, but since my father wants me to graduate, I have to go along with his ideas or he'll sent me to the coal fields if I drop out."

"Why would he send you to the coal fields?" Logan ask.

"Pay attention next time, I said if I drop out of school, he'll send me to the coal fields of Shamokin, Pennsylvania," Harry said again. "He's serious because my older brother drop out of school in 1994, and he was sent to work in Shamokin, only coming back to Memphis on holidays and vactations."

"Isn't that harsh for a parent to do?" Chase ask just as Zoey, Dana, Lola, Nicole, and Monica came in. "Hey guys, what's up?" she ask.

Monica looks up literally at the cealing. "All that's up is just a huge chunk of palster," she said.

Instantly, they crack up a laugh.

"What, she did said what's up," Monica said. "So I look up and all that's there is a huge chunk of plaster."

"Monica, when they say what's up, it means how are you doing today," Harry said.

"You should know, you go to that rich library almost everyday last summer," Monica said. "He knows almost everything about almost every subject."

Logan started to laugh. "Why would a guy almost as strong and handsome as me would go to the library for?"

"Maybe so he could be too smart to be friends with a super strong jerk," Zoey said.

"That's right, I'm too smart to be just likey you Logan, a Ruck," Harry said. "I would rather go into a coal mine rather than be another Logan Resse. Besides, The girls chase after you too much. Not that I'm trying to be a jerk, but I think it's time for girls to chase after other girls."

"Excuse me, but class is about to begin," Mr. Bender said. "Okay, who can tell me what propaganda is?"

"Propaganda is what Hitler and the Nazis use to promote that the Jewish people of Europe were subhuman, evil beings to gain more people to hate the Jewish people," Harry said.

"True, but what is propaganda that is used in commericals?" Mr. Bender ask.

Zoey raised her hand. "They use propaganda to promote publicity to people so they could sell their stuffs."

"That's correct Zoey," Mr. Bender said. "Now, propaganda can be use in anything, like what Harry said, the Nazis use it to promote evil among the Jewish people of Europe in the 1930's and 1940's. That is one way of using propaganda."

The lesson on propaganda went on and on until the bell rang. It was at that time when Harry finally got up the courage to ask out Zoey.

"Hey, Zoey, can I ask you something quickly?" he ask. Zoey nods her heads.

"Listen Zoey, I know I've hadn't been hear for a long while, but I think this might be a good time as for anyother occasion." Then he pop the question. "Can I take you out on a date?"


End file.
